History Is Repeted
by El Permanente
Summary: Its been 6 years since his graduation from Hogwarts, Harry is now an auror, and is living at the newly rebuilt house that belonged to his parents in Godrics Hollow, this fic is meant to mirror the time of the Mauraders, but who is the rat this time?
1. Disaster at the Ministry

_**A/N: This fic is the second I have ever written so I hope it goes over well, and also gets more reviews than my other work in progress, but anyway I hope you enjoy this. **_

**_Summary: It has be close to six years since Harry and the gang have graduated from Hogwarts, Voldemort is still on the loose and ever present in the back of Harry's mind.CHo is moving in with him after they have been going out for like three years, Ron and Hermione are married and so on this fic is going to be a mirror of sorts, of what happened during the time that the Muraders had been alive after they graduated from Hogwrts. well anyway, Enjoy; Nothing except the plot is my own;_**

**El Permanente**

**HISTORY IS REPETED**

**Chapter 1 - Disaster at the Ministry**

It had been a quiet few days at Godric's Hollow, the current residence of now 22 year old Harry Potter, Auror for the Ministry of Magic, and former Hogwarts student/celebrity, and current member of the O.O.T.P. (Order of The Phoenix).

On this particular evening Harry was sitting at the desk in his den reading a letter which he had just received from his girlfriend Cho Chang. The letter read:

_**Dear Harry**_

**_I hope that you're enjoying your time off from work, seeing how it has been such a long time since you have had a vacation from work I guess that I am asking a question with an obvious answer to it. Anyway you'll never guess what has just happened to me, I have just received the chance of a lifetime, I was just offered a chance to become the starting seeker for the Tornados..._**

Cho Played Quidditch which was the wizard community's favourite sport and pastime. The team that Cho played for was the Tutshell (**_A/N: I think that's how you spell it, I couldn't find it anywhere in the books_**) Tornados, a team which she had been a fan of since she was just six years old. Harry remembered during his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, how her face had lit up when she had received the letter from the Tornados asking her if she would consider trying out for the teams seeker position for the coming season. Harry recalled how excited she had sounded in her letter when she had written to him telling how she had made the team as reserve seeker and how she didn't care if she wasn't playing because she was just happy being part of the team.

Harry read on:

…_**I can't believe that this is happening I'm f finally going to get the chance that I have been waiting for all this time **_**(Which had be quite a bit of time, six years in fact it had taken for this opportunity to arise)_ I am so excited as you can probably tell by looking at my writing and how messy it is in this letter. By the way I'll be at Godric's Hollow in about three days instead of tomorrow, because today and tomorrow, I'm going to be evaluated for the position tomorrow, you know medical examination and so on, at that time I guess I'll be bringing all my stuff over to your house. I can't believe that we are going to be moving in with each other my goodness its amazing how quickly tine flies isn't it? I can hardly wait to get there. Anyway I'm going to bed now can't wait to see you._**

_**Wish me luck, much love;**_

_**Cho**_

Harry re-read the letter twice more. When he read the part about "how time flies" he couldn't help but remember going into the sixth year at school. He had thought that things between him and Cho would forever be left on the horrible note that they had ended in his fifth year at school when they had an enormous fight, because Cho was sticking up for her friend Marietta Edgecomb, who had ratted all of them out to professor Deloris Umbridge, a toad like women who had represented the M.O.M., (Ministry Of Magic) who at the time did not believe Harry about Voldemort, the most evil and powerful Dark Lord in wizarding to have ever existed, having returned to power. When Harry had returned to school for his sixth year, having recently gotten over the death of his godfather Sirius, Harry had felt that he really had not been very fair to Cho, and he felt it his duty to fix things with her before she graduated at the end of the year, so that they could at least still be friends. In The end after they both made there apologies to each other, Harry admitting that he had been a real jerk to her, and Cho admitting that she had no idea what it was that Harry had been going through at the time and now that she knew she felt incredibly stupid and heartless. Later after not seeing each other for close to three years they had run into each other at a quidditch match between Puddlemere United, and the Tornados, reserve teams. They ran into each other by chance after the match was over, and had been seeing each other ever since.

Harry read over the letter another couple of times, he was doing this simply to pass the time, as he was waiting for a large group of his friends, who were coming to visit and also to help Cho moving in with Harry. After reading the letter for a twentieth time he finally put it down, and began to stroll through what had once been his parent's home. The house had needed rebuilding due to its destruction which occurred when Voldemort had attacked and killed his parents, in the process of an attempt to kill him, an attack that when it was turned on Harry, backfired making Harry famous as "The boy who Lived" As Harry walked around the house he could still feel his parents presence even though the house had been rebuilt, and they had not lived there for twenty two years.

The doorbell rang, and Harry went to answer it. He had a pretty good idea of who it was in the last few years of his life; Harry seemed to have developed the power to sense the presence of people nearby and at this particular moment he was sensing his best friends; Ron and Hermione Weasley, and sure enough as he opened the door, he found that his senses had been correct.

"You're early" he told them

"What do you mean early?" Hermione snapped, "I told you that we would be here at exactly 6:50 PM and here we are." Harry looked down at his watch and sure enough it was exactly 6:50 PM, he couldn't help but smile and answered,

"No, no, What I mean is that I just got an owl from Cho telling me that she's going to be here in three days, instead of today, because she has a chance to become the starting seeker for the Tornados," Harry explained.

"Oh!" said Hermione, "well at least this gives us three days to catch up with what has been going on with in your life lately." Harry couldn't help but agree this was the first he had seen of his friends in months, due to each of them having such busy schedules, which made it impossible any of them to meet up; Harry was surprised that Hermione found enough hours in the day. Hermione worked for Gringots wizarding bank, along side Ron's older brother Bill as a curse-breaker, and if she wasn't at work, most of the time she would spend her time doing her duties as the president and only member of S.P.E.W. (**S**ociety for the **P**romotion of **E**lfish **W**elfare) while Ron, to the suprise of nobody, had decided to work at the Ministry of Magic in the department of Magical Games and Sports.

"So, how has your vacation been?" Ron asked Harry

"Alright I guess" Harry lied; he had actually spent his time off the same way that he spent all of his Vacations/ Breaks; with a nagging little voice in the back of his head warning him not to let his guard down because who knew when Voldemort would attack him again. The question that bothered Harry constantly was **how?** How was Voldemort going to come after him this time? The last decent chance that Voldemort had had to permanently be rid of Harry had occurred during Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. The aftermath of that event was the loss of Harry's godfather Sirius. Since that time however Voldemort and his supporters had made a few more attempts but they had never come as close to succeeding as they had on the night of Sirius's death. As far as avenging his godfathers death went, Harry had no regrets, his godfather's murderer Belatrix Lestrange had met her end at his hands and a far as Harry was concerned the matter was closed.

This was the first time that Ron and Hermione had visited him since Harry had moved into his parents recently rebuilt home in Godric's Hollow, so they spent the rest of the afternoon taking the official tour of the house; its ample sleeping quarters, and many corridors. After showing them to one of the rooms that Harry had had his volunteer house elf Dobby prepare for them and the other guests that were coming to help Cho move into the house, Harry left the two too their unpacking. He knew from experience that it was better to leave them to the task on there own, since they were very prone arguing, and these arguments were famous for drawing and unsuspecting innocent bystander into the middle of them, a place that Harry would not recommend to anybody, not even his worst enemy. Sure enough, after about five minutes Harry could hear Hermione berating Ron.

"I must have reminded you a million times before we left to pack that but as usual I might as well have been talking to a brick wall!!" a comment which would quickly be answered by a comment from Ron that would go something like…

"Well excuse me for missing one of the million requests that seem to come from your mouth, besides I never really had time to pick it up considering that I was loaded down with the millions of books that you seem to deem necessary for me to carry for you. With the amount I was carrying you would think that I had become some kind of portable library looking to start some kind of variety rivalry with the library at Hogwarts!!"

Later that night at dinner the three friends talked covered in a way that they hadn't since they had done since the time of their final departure from Hogwarts, covering topics ranging from quidditch, to the business of the O.O.T.P. When the topic of quidditch came about they discussed how Ginny, Ron's younger sister was doing very well with Puddlemere United as she was currently leading the league in goals. After discussing this topic long into the night Ron and Hermione bid Harry goodnight as they were both tired from their long trip. After they had gone to bed Harry took advantage of his remaining energy to write Cho back and give her his, Ron and Hermione's best wishes and support. Just as he had finished writing the letter, his owl Hedwig flew in from her nights hunt. "Feel up to a delivery to night?" Harry asked her as he scratched the back of her head, Hedwig hooted excitedly as it had been the first time in a while that Harry had used her to deliver mail to anybody.

The next morning Mr. and Mrs. Weasley Sr. arrived at Godric's Hollow followed by Fred and George Weasley who had all come to help Harry clean up the place a bit, also to help him make room so that they would have an easier time of organizing Cho's things when they arrived at the house.

Later that afternoon Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley, since the two were going out they had decided to travel together. Neville was perhaps the biggest surprise out of all of his peers, he surprised everybody, especially those in his family when he had decided to follow in his parents footsteps and become an auror alongside Harry, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnegan two of Harry's other schoolmates.

At dinner Harry and Ginny discussed quidditch and Puddlemere Utd. "So how is Oliver Wood these days?" Harry asked, Oliver Wood had been the quidditch team captain of Gryffindor House during the first three years that Harry had been playing quidditch for his school house which just happened to be Gryffindor, but Wood had been signed to Puddlemere during Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts.

"Well…" Ginny said "you heard that he had to retire early due to health concerns right?"

"No I never heard that!?!" Harry answered suprised that Oliver would allow something like his health come between his precious quidditch and himself.

"Yeah" Ginny answered "but he stayed on as team manager/coach, and he just works us into the ground every chance he gets during practices."

When Harry heard this he couldn't help but burst out laughing, he remembered all too well the kind of practice that Oliver Wood ran and it was something that just like being in the middle of Ron and Hermione's arguments he wouldn't recommend it to anybody.

After dinner nobody seemed to have any energy left in them to continue cleaning, nobody that is except Mrs. Weasley, who the second that she walked through the door had told Harry that it was a good thing that Cho was moving in because it was evident that his house was in desperate need of a women's touch, much to the amusement of the twins. Mrs. Weasley's limitless energy didn't seem to be fazed in the least, and she had insisted that continue to clean, until finally Mr. Weasley, who began to sense the telltale signs of a mutiny on the horizone convinced her to call it a night.

When Harry entered his room, he found Hedwig in there with a letter in attached to her leg. As it turned out the letter was from Cho, and read:

_**Dear Harry**_

**_Thank you so much for the words of encouragement, you have no idea how much they helped, also thank Ron and Hermione too, it's a great feeling to know that you have the support of you friends and family, which is what I consider you all to be. Great news by the way, I got the position, so you are now reading the letter of the first string seeker for the Tutshell Tornados. I don't think that I have ever felt so happy in my entire life, I feel like I could break into song and dance at any moment. I sent Hedwig ahead of me to let you know that I should be arriving there around noon, I'm meeting your friends Dean, and Seamus at my place, they offered to help me bring things from my house over. It was weird I don't even know what it was that they were doing out here and I can't help but not believe their whole "oh just happened to be out here and thought we'd take a look" excuse but anyways I'm probably just being paranoid._**

_**Lots of Love;**_

**_XOXO;_**

_**Cho**_

After reading the letter Harry felt a kind of buzz go through him and he realized that sleeping was going to be impossible. He went downstairs to the kitchen to fix himself some tea and found Mr. Weasley still there.

"Couldn't sleep?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"Not anymore…" Harry answered as a grin slowly began to creep over his face "I just received a letter from Cho so sleep probably won't be possible for a few hours"

"Really?" inquired Mr Weasley "Ginny told me that she was offered the starting seeker position with the Tornados, did she make it? Harry nodded as he grin on his face threatened to take over his entire face.

"Yes she did, she also said that she would be arriving here around noon tomorrow, by the way Arthur I wanted to thank you and Molly for coming over to give us a hand with all of this."

This time it was Arthur's turn to chuckle "My boy it's no trouble at all, do you have any idea how much Molly has been worrying about … oh how did she put it, that's right the poor boy all alone in that big house with nobody to care for him were her exact words" Arthur Weasley said the grin on his face ever present. "So Harry, how are Cho's things getting here?" Arthur continued.

"Dean and Seamus are helping her bring the majority of her things over, but after that I think we can bring the rest by apparating back and forth between here and her flat in Diagon Ally" Harry answered.

"Thomas and Finnigan?" Arthur asked

"That's right" Harry replied

"They're the other two aurors that joined the Ministry along with you and Neville right?" he asked.

"That is correct" Harry answered.

After talking for a while Mr. Weasley went up to bed and left Harry to be alone with his thoughts. Harry had the warm feeling of anticipation coursing through him and it showed no signs of dying down anytime soon, in short Harry new that he would not be able to sleep at all that night.

Cho arrived shortly after noon the next day. She arrived to warm greetings from everybody present even though Harry couldn't help but notice that Hermione's greeting seemed significantly cooler than everyone else's. Harry always suspected that something must have occurred between them in the past because he could see the daggers coming from both of their eyes which could only mean that Cho's feelings for Hermione were none too warm either.

"Welcome home sweetie; how do you like it?" Harry asked nervously

"Oh my god Harry I love it!" Cho exclaimed finally taking a good look at her surroundings "it's huge yet at the same time it is so cozy, it's simply beautiful."

It was as if a wave of relief had passed over him. Harry had been extremely worried about how Cho would like the house because it was after all the first time that she had come to Godric's Hollow, but when Cho spoke the words "I love it" all of Harry's worries seemed to just melt away.

"Umm… Harry could we have a word?" Harry turned to face the speakers and noticed Dean and Seamus for the first time since they had entered the house, he also noticed that they looked extremely distraught.

"What is it?" Harry asked he couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling that was creeping up his back.

"Well, about a night ago a secret meeting of the wizengamot, was attacked by what we you know who's forces. Everyone was killed, save for Dumbledore who was unable to attend due to his being preoccupied with the Order's business, and Percy Weasley who somehow managed to stay alive but has been shaken up quite a bit nonetheless. Then there is the one person who we are not sure about, and that is the minister Fudge." Dean finished.

"Why haven't we heard about this through the news or the Daily Prophet?" an astonished Harry asked. Seamus continued for Dean,

"Its because they are trying to keep it all under wraps, I mean if word got out that almost the whole government was killed and that the Minister of Magic had gone missing can you imagine the chaos that would spread through the country?" at this Harry nodded. "Anyway we hate to do this to you mate, this being your time off and everything, and on this of all days but we are under orders by the head of the department to come fetch you at once, that's the reason that we volunteered to help Cho bring her things, it was so that we could bring you your orders from the head of the department, then you are to report back to the Ministry with us immediately.

When Harry heard this news, his spirits dropped a remarkable distance, he had wanted to, at the very least spend the next two weeks with Cho before either of them went back to work.

"Harry!" Harry turned around and saw that it was Cho who had called out to him and she was headed towards him. Cho instantly noticed the look of depression in his eyes "Harry what's wrong?" she asked concern evident in her voice. Harry sighed deeply and proceeded to explain what was wrong, his spirits dropping lower with every word. "Cho… I'm really sorry about this, you have no idea how badly I perfect for you I wanted to make this, but I'm going to have right away" he finished feeling more guilty than he had ever felt about anything.

Though her mood had apparently dropped a few notches as well, Cho smiled brightly and said "Don't worry love I am moving in after all so I'll be here when you get back, and as far as work goes the quidditch season doesn't resume for another month so we'll have plenty of time to spend together, and catch up on things." Harry couldn't help but notice the slight note of disappointment in her voice.

Mrs. Weasley who had just happened to overhear their conversation spoke up at this point, "Don't worry Harry dear, we'll help her get settled in , you just go on now, get your things and get going alright?"

Harry nodded and after apologizing to Cho quickly one more time, headed upstairs, and grabbed his wand, broom because apparently apparition into the ministry still wasn't possible due to the emergency wards that had been activated during the attack. He quickly grabbed his invisibuility cloak and before he knew it, he was flying away from Godric's Hollow with Seamus, Dean, and Neville who had also been ordered to accompany them back to the ministry. As he flew away Harry felt as if the combined feelings of guilt, bitterness were going to eat him from the inside as they all sprang up at the same time. He felt extremely bad because he couldn't help but feel that he should be there at the house to make Cho's first night in her new home as special and comfortable as he felt that she deserved.

**_A/N: Ok people I hope that you liked it, and if not please review and tell me why. at any rate I acctually enjoyed writing this story a great deal so I think I'll keep writing a few more chapters and see how you all like it. anyway enjoy and please R/R_**


	2. Chaos Plus Chaos Equals Utter Chaos

_**A/N: This fic is the second I have ever written so I hope it goes over well, and also gets more reviews than my other work in progress, but anyway I hope you enjoy this. Nothing except the plot is my own**_

**El Permanente**

**Chapter 2 – Chaos + Chaos More Chaos**

When the group arrived at the Ministry of Magic, it was as if they had stepped into a post-war zone, there were people running in every direction, memos where zooming in every direction, it was evident that the Ministry was in complete disarray.

The group was finally able to find the head of Magical Law enforcement, because they seemed to keep missing him by a second no matter where they chased him down to. The head of the department was a short well built curly haired man called Taj Osiris. Taj had taken over as head of department when Kingsley Shacklebolt had stepped down claiming that he had had quite enough adventure and that he was looking forward to a quiet retirement, Harry knew the truth though, he had retired in order to be able to dedicate more time to the O.O.T.P. without worrying about his job at the same time. Though Taj had only been head of the department for a short period of time, spanning about 6 months, he had quickly gained the gained the respect of every auror in the ministry; even those who were older ,or maybe even a little more experienced respected him as their leader. This respect had been earned a Taj had risen through the department ranks. He was the kind of person who very rarely raised his voice, or lost his temper, but it was clear that today that was not the case. Apparently word of the incident had been leaked out to the media and in effect when the group found him, he was in the process of removing a swarm of reporters from his office door forcefully with his wand. The mouths of everybody in the group fell open, having never seen Taj act so violently in their lives.

"MAYBE THE NEXT TIME I TELL YOU THAT I HAVE NO COMMENT AT THIS PERTICULAR MOMENT YOU'LL ACCTUALY BELIEVE ME GODDAMIT!"

His tirade continued for a few more minutes be for the reporters seemed to get the message, as some had come back for more a few times only to dismissed by Taj's wand each time, it wasn't until he had threatened them all with the promise that he would cures them all into oblivion and his sending warning streams of green sparks at them in order to drive them all away that the reporters finally gave I and left. Harry took this lull in the violence to tap on Taj's shoulder.

"WHAT?" Taj bellowed as he spun around to see who it was that was behind him, the group jumped back startled again by his second sudden outburst in minutes. When he realized who it was, it was as if his rage climbed another notch.

"IT'S ABOUT BLODDY TIME YOU LOT GOT HERE!..." he thundered "…WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN TOOK YOU SO BLOODY LONG TO GET HERE?" Harry couldn't help but notice that Taj looked as if his eyes were about pop out of their individual sockets.

"Trying day?" Harry ventured unable to suppress the grin that was passing over his face.

"TRYING DAY!" Taj again exploded "THE BLOODY MINISTER OF MAGIC IS MISSING, AND THE WIZENGAMOT ARE ALMOST ALL DEAD AND YOU HAVE THE GAUL TO ASK ME IF IT HAS BEEN A TRYING DAY POTTER!"

"So that would be a yes then?" Harry said still unable to suppress the grin.

"YOU FIND SOMETHING FUNNY ABOUT THIS WHOLE MESS POTTER, BECAUSE I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR IT. TAKE A LOOK AROUND, IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED THIS PLACE IS GOING TO HELL IN A HAND BASKET AT THE MOMENT. WE'VE BEEN TRYING TO RESTORE AT LEAST A SMALL AMOUNT OF ORDER, BUT IT'S BEEN DAMN NEAR IMPOSSIBLE ESPECIALY NOW THAT THE MEDIA HAS GOTTEN WIND OF THE INCIDENT, AND YOU'RE MAKING JOKES POTTER?"

Harry finally wrestled his face into a strait look. "I'm sorry Burrow, won't happen again, I promise"

"Good" Taj said "Finnigan, Thomas, Longbottom, your assignments are over there on my desk, go get them and be on your way, Finnigan, Longbottom, you two will be investigating some old muggle in manchester who claims he was hearing a great deal of noise comming from inside the hill in the feild behind his house, and something about giant red sparks of light flying up into the air. Thomas; I'm assigning you to the raid in Glastonburry, You'll report strait to Kingsley Shacklebolt at once, there are futher instructions in the folders on my desk now go! " the three of them nodded, nodded went over to the desk in turn and left, the office.

"What about me?" Harry asked.

"You've got a special assignment Potter" Taj continued in what was now a much calmer voice. "The Only survivor who actually present during the meeting, was Percy Weasley, but for some reason beyond my understanding he has refused to talk to anybody but you"

"Wait a minute" Harry interrupted, "You mean that Mr. never step out of line Percy Weasley, is refusing to fully cooperate with the authorities?" Harry asked the fighting hard to not let the grin come back over his face.

"That's correct" Taj answered

"Alright…" Harry sighed "where is he?"

"He's waiting for you in Arthur Weasley's office" Taj told him.

"How does he look?"

"I couldn't tell you honestly, when they told me he was insisting to talk to anybody but you, I headed strait to send you an Owl, but I ran into Finnigan, and Thomas on the way, and I sent them to fetch you and Longbottom. Then I got hit by a swarm of notices, the majority of which I have to sign still, to notify the families of those who were lost, so I haven't had a chance to get a look at him" Taj finished.

As Harry left for the Department of Misuse of Muggle Artefacts, Harry couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for Taj, he was only 6 months into his term as head of the department, and he already had to deal with a huge international crises.

Harry arrived at Mr. Weasley's office where he found Percy. Though he was considerably shaken up, Percy appeared to be no worse for wear, except for the bandaged up shoulder and a burn of some kind on his cheek that appeared to have been from a curse that must have grazed him.

"H - H - Harry!" Percy stammered

"What's up Percy?"

"T-T-Thank goodness you-you-you're here" Percy replied, stuttering like crazy.

Harry could tell that it was going to be one of those difficult interrogations, not just because of Percy's apparent inability to put a decent sentence together, but also because of the fact that the stuttering was driving him to his wits end already.

"So Percy…" Harry asked summoning as much calm into his voice as he could and at the same time fighting every urge to just stand up and slap Percy right there on the spot, "…what happened?"

"W-W-Well I-I w-was just returning from t-t-the lavatory" at this point Harry had to resort to bighting his tongue in order to hold back and not let his irritation with Percy's stuttering.

"And?" Harry urged; finally gaining control over himself.

"W-W-Well I had just got b-b-back inside the room, when I was pushed over…"

"Hold on a sec there Perc" Harry attempted to butt in "I'll be right back, I'm going to go get you a calming Potion" but Percy took no notice of him, and just continues to talk.

"… I rolled over onto my back and s-s-saw t-that it was a D-D-Death E-E-E-E-Eater who-who-who had pushed me…" at this Point Harry couldn't help but notice that Percy seemed to get even more nervous at this point and began to stutter even more uncontrollably (**_Something that for the sake of anybody who is reading this Sanity, as well a my own, I won't type out_**) than before. "… I quickly s-s-s-scrambled t-t-to my f-f-feet, only just d-d-d-dodging the curse that he threw at me" But nervousness seemed to have been cranked up ten fold in Percy now, as far as Harry was concerned, the feeling of irritation that had been with him had there before was replaced suddenly by a feeling of uneasiness. In the split second that Harry had looked away Percy seemed to have some sort of panic attack. Harry rushed forward to help him but Percy stuck is hand out, as he attempted to pick himself up off the floor, all the while a storm of mumbles, stutters, and a constant stream of babble seemed to be trying to force its way out of him. Percy finally made it back to the bench that he was sitting on and slowly gained enough control over himself to stop the verbal excrement that had been flowing from his mouth a minute ago, but he continued to shake like a man having some sort of seizure.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to get you a calming potion?" Harry asked. Percy shook his head, or at least Harry thought he did, he couldn't really tell through all the shaking. "Alright the Percy, please continue" Harry requested.

"It was horrible Harry" Percy continued, his whole body seemed to quiver with every word. "I can still hear their voices in my head, the screaming, and the laughter, the constant never ending laughter. I don't know how you were able to stand up to him all those times Harry, his laugher seems to just ring through your ears, it disorients you so that you don't know which way to run…"

"Who?" Harry asked suddenly with renewed interest in Percy's story.

"V-V-V-Vol-…."

"Just say the name Percy" Harry commanded, but Percy just seemed to be unable to say anything more. Harry started searching his own head for any idea on how to get the rest of the info that he needed out of Percy. Finally, deciding to just go with the flow, and see where it took him Harry started the questioning again.

"Percy! Percy! Percy do you hear me?" he waved his hand in front of Percy's face. Finally, after trying for another 20 minutes without any success Harry decided that he had received all that he was going to get from Percy at that moment; he would simply have to continue the interrogation later when Percy had calmed down. As Harry made to leave Percy called out to him, "H-H-Harry you have to tell D-D-D-Dumbledore..." he seemed to have trouble speaking again "…when I ran from the Death Eaters, I hid in the bathroom…" it seemed that Percy had got himself under control again to a degree, "…they couldn't find me, and I noticed, that they seemed to be talking, not to each other, but as if to somebody else, who wasn't present in the room at the time" again Percy started to shiver, but Harry wasn't going to let the panic take over again, not until he'd got the information. In the most comforting tone that he could, he tried to calm Percy down at least enough for Percy to give him the rest of the info.

"What is it Percy? Who were they communicating with?" Harry prodded gently knowing that if Percy got too riled up, the panic attacks might become extremely great, and he might not get the information till it was too late.

"Harry I don't know who they were talking to but I think I found out how they communicate between each other" he took this time to catch his breath as he fought off what seemed to be another panic attack that was creeping up. "Harry you remember how Snape told us that Voldemort seemed to have found a new way to keep tabs and control of his Death Eaters Besides the use of the Dark Mark? Well one of the men who chased me said that his telepathic link seemed to not be working properly" It took Harry a moment to let this settle in.

"Good job Percy" Harry said patting him on the back. Percy seemed to have calmed down quite a bit by now so Harry decided to venture one more question. "Percy did you see what happened to the Minister?"

Percy shook his head, "No Harry I didn't like I said, I got knocked down, and after that I just did what I could to get out of there and stay alive" At this Percy hung his head in shame.

"Hey ease up on yourself Percy…" Harry said taking hold of his shoulder, although many times in the past they had not seen eye to eye, especially during Harry's fifth year at school, where Percy had sided with the Ministry Of Magic who throughout that whole year had done what they could to discredit Harry and Dumbledore, due to their belief that Voldemort had returned, but on this particular occasion, Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for Percy. "…You did what most people would do Percy and there is no shame in that, also as a result of how you acted we aren't going to have to tell your mother that her son was killed in a Death Eater attack which is something that we can give thanks for mate, that you're still with us" Percy nodded but didn't look up. "Alright mate…" Harry continued, "I'm going to quickly send a line to Dumbledore, do you want me to have the Potion master bring you a calming potion?" Percy only nodded again but still didn't look up.

As Harry left the room he suddenly realised that the uncomfortable feeling that he had been having throughout the entire interrogation had been because of the constant prickling in his scar that he only now seemed to notice. He also couldn't seem to shake the feeling that Percy had not told him everything. In all truth there were many gaps in his story, something that made Harry feel even more uncomfortable.

_**A/N: Ok everybody I'm really sorry about the incredibly long time without updating, but stuff has just been getting in the way, such as work and bloody school, I know this next chapter is kinda short, and at the same time not exactly riveting but we're still at the beginning of the story, infact its gonna take a few more chapters to really get going, but there are things that must be set into place for later chapters. Anyway, thanks for putting up with my long absence and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Please read and review;**_

_**El Permanente**_


	3. Out Of The Frying Pan and Into The Fire

_**(Hello everyone I'm back! Wow I can't believe it's been almost 3 years since I updated this story. Anyway if anybody is still reading it or not I'll be doing my best to finish it cuz once again the creative juices are flowing. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and even if you don't please review it)**_

**Out Of The Frying Pand And Into The Fire**

Harry left Arthur Weasley's Office and set off to find an Owl with which he could notify Dumbledore of Percy's testimony. Gone were the days of old when the Order of The Phoenix had used the two way mirrors that they used to communicate with each other. The scraping of that method occurred after a mission had gone slightly south and it had been discovered that the mirrors had been compromised. Hermione being the clever witch that she was in the process of creating a new way for them to communicate but it was still in the works so until then the order was forced to communicate via owl.

Having sent his message Harry headed off to find Taj and give him Percy's report, the slightly edited version of it anyway. He wasn't sure whether or not to let Taj know about the possible telepathic link yet, so until he heard from Dumbledore he decided to keep that bit of information to himself. Harry's reason for not telling Taj wasn't that he was un-trustworthy, quite the opposite if there was one person who could be trusted it was Taj, the problem lay in that if Taj new then the Ministry of Magic would know, and having the ministry know was as good as walking up to Voldemort, smacking him across the face and saying by the way I know your secret way of communicating.

Harry entered Taj's office causing the Department head to look up.

"Well Potter?" he asked "You have good news for me I hope?"

Harry shifted on the spot he knew how bad Taj's day had been and knew full well that Percy's testimony or lack there of wasn't going to help. Letting a long sigh out Harry proceeded to tell Taj how the questioning went.

"Perfect! Just perfect, no, you know its just down right splendid" Taj groaned with what almost seemed like a hint of laughter in his voice which gave the impression that Taj was either losing his mind or on the verge of a nervous breakdown. "We have a witness, just one bloody witness..." at this point Taj had risen out of the seat behind his desk and began to pace back and forth finally stopping to face Harry his voice almost at the point of cracking it seemed as its pitch rose from the stress "One Merlin loving witness who as it turn out didn't really witness a single thing of importance, not one single thing!" Harry watched with slightly horrified amusement as Taj who seemed to have finally reached his boiling point looked up into the heavens and let out a roar of frustration, all the while clenching his fists as if menacing the gods until he finally collapsed defeated and worn out back into his chair. Harry wasn't sure whether he should say something or not during the silence that followed (he wasn't at this point sure if he hadn't gone deaf from the roar)

"Ummm..." he tried. Taj let out a long tired sigh the looked up at Harry.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that Potter but as you can imagine I'm sure, this morning has well been a tad..." he paused here as if looking for the correct word.

"Stressful?" Harry offered.

"Try traumatic" Taj commented. "Anyway Potter I wanted to thank you for all your help." He paused once more sighed again then continued "Look Harry, I truly appreciate you coming in to help, it being your vacation time and all, and trust me I feel like a right arse asking you to do more today when I should be sending you home seeing as how you're way over your permitted overtime hours..." but here Harry cut him off.

"Just spit it out, what is it?" he had been expecting this.

"I need you and Dora Tonks to go and back up Longbottom, and Finnigan." Taj explained. "A wizard in Manchester, making some fishy sounding claims. The only reason I'm sending you two as back up is that I have a funny feeling that I just can't shake.

"Very well..." said Harry'

"Tonks has the exact coordinates of where you'll be aparating too, she's waiting for you in the atrium" Taj Informed him. "Like I said before it should be nothing but just in case it isn't..."

"Got it" Harry answered nodding to Taj as he stepped out of the office.

Mixed emotions were tearing Harry's insides up the whole way up to the atrium. On the one hand he was glad to be back at work because work meant that he could take his mind off Voldemort, on the other hand he had wanted to return home to Godric's Hollow as soon as possible in order to help Cho move in and get settled.

When he reached his destination, Harry instantly picked Tonks out of the massive crowd of wizards that were gathered in the Atrium going about there business. This feat in itself wasn't hard since as always Tonks had chosen the most outrageous hair color and style she could think of which on this day consisted of a bright electric blue which was spiked up into a five pointed Mohawk.

"Morning Tonks" Harry greeted as he reached her. "How's life treating you this morning?"

"Harry Potter!" Tonks cried out with a big smile on her face. "What in the world are you doing back at work so soon?" she asked "As I calculated you still have another" but here she was cut off as she tripped on a dust bin. Harry couldn't help but grin as Tonks stood up dusting herself off muttering about "bloody thing came out of nowhere"

"Are you alright Dora?" Harry asked. She nodded brushing off her robs one more time inspecting them for dust.

"My take off was a bit sloppy but I'd give my landing a 10 for style wouldn't you?" She quipped back smiling.

"Yes I must say that was definitely a stunning display of acrobatics that you just gave us" Harry commented grinning.

"Anyway as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted..." with this Tonks shot the dusts bin a venomous glance "I was under the impression that you weren't due back for another 3 weeks Harry, What gives?"

"I wasn't..." Harry sighed "... but there was a matter that required my presence this morning."

"Harry what you're doing isn't healthy" Tonks scolded "I swear you must be the first person since Moody to run over the legal amount of overtime hours, keep this up and you'll burn yourself out.

"I'm well aware of this Tonks but Percy Weasley refused to speak with anybody else which stands to reason since the majority of the Order members that are in the department were on running separate missions for the Order, and as we also know there are a good many aurors in the Ministry's service who don't really serve the Ministry, so long story short it was left up to me. Believe me Tonks I'd much rather be Helping Cho get settled in at Godrics Hollow but it doesn't look like that's going to happen now." Harry groaned.

"Oh my how could I forget that was happening?" Tonks apologised "how is Cho liking the house anyway?" she inquired.

"I couldn't tell you" Harry replied bitterly. "She had only just walked into the door when I received my orders to report to auror headquarters."

"So what was up with old Percy anyways?" Tonks asked him. Harry related the entire tale to Tonks who intently listened. When he was finished she said nothing only nodding her head as if in deep thought. "Well he certainly was very lucky wasn't he?" she concluded. "Anyway shall we be off Mister Potter?" Harry rolled his eyes at the use of "Mister Potter" with a simple nod, they disaparated from the Atrium.

They arrived in Manchester at the designated address, outside a small steel mill that appeared to have been closed down for ages. Instantly a strange feeling came over Harry, the streets were desolate and eerily quiet.

The two of them proceeded to the door of the mill attracted by the sound of the steel chain clanking against the door, Harry glanced down at the old padlock which was completely rusted from what he was sure must have been years of expose to the elements. He reached down absentmindedly flicking the lock with the tips of his fingers, as he did so the two aurors jumped back from the door startled as the lock began to hum and glow a bright shade of green then suddenly as if it were alive, the chain began uncoiling itself from the handles of the door like a snake from a tree branch. The two aurors warily took another few steps back from the door not sure what to expect as the chain continued to unwind it self all the while glowing in that same shade of green.

"Are you getting that uneasy feeling too?" Tonks ventured, Harry was about to answer when suddenly the doors burst open snapping the chain which was still not fully un-wound to bits. The two aurors fell back both covering their faces as the bits of chain flew by them like shrapnel from a grenade. Ears still ringing from the explosion Harry desperately did his best to gather his surroundings in the midst of the pandemonium that was now taking place in the center of the once deadly quiet street. On one side of the street Deatheaters who had obviously been the ones who blasted open the doors had set up behind any bit of cover they could find all the while sending a flurry of spells flying at the Ministry officials. On the other side, Seamus and Neville who it seemed must have been perusing the Deatheaters from inside the mill had also taken up stations on their side of the street and were in turn sending volleys of spells back at their adversaries. Wand in hand Harry just barely dodged a spell from one of the dark wizards on the opposing side of the street as he made his way over to where his companions were.

Seamus and Neville greeted their two colleagues with what could only be described as undying gratitude, at a glace it was evident that both of them were severely battle worn, and their energy was fading.

"THANK THE HEAVENS YOU TWO SHOWED UP!" Neville called out to Harry over the noise as they took cover behind two telephone poles, spells whizzing by. "I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH LONGER WE COULD HAVE KEPT THIS UP!"

"NO WORRIES MATE!" Harry called back. "WE'VE BEEN IN TIGHTER CORNERS THAN THIS BEFORE AFTER ALL!"

Neville grinned and nodded "ON THREE?" he called out to Harry.

"ON THREE!" Harry answered

"THREE!!!" the two friends yelled spinning out from behind their respective hiding spots each firing spells at whoever they could spot. Harry took out one Deatheater with a well placed stunner that struck his adversary square in the face, while Neville caught two more with an exploding hex that sent the two Deatheaters flying through the air. A shower of curses and hexes rained down on the two young men forcing them back behind their telephone poles.

"THAT'S TWO TO ONE FOR ME POTTER!" Neville taunted Harry "ALL THAT VACATION TIME HAS MADE YOU SOFT I THINK!"

"DON'T BET ON IT!" Harry yelled back "ITS STILL EARLY IN THE GAME AFTER ALL!" with that Harry wheeled around firing a blasting hex that sent 4 Deatheaters spiralling through the air. "HA! THAT'S FIVE TO TWO IN MY FAVOR LONGBOTTOM. TOP THAT!"

"IF YOU TWO WOULDN'T MIND PUTTING THE GAME OF BLAST A DEATHEATER ON HOLD FOR JUST A MOMENT WE COULD USE A HAND HERE!" Seamus' voice called out, No sooner had he said this a hex hit the wall behind him dislodging a piece of masonry which stuck him in the back of the head rendering him unconscious.

"NO!!" Neville cried out forgetting himself he rushed over to where his partner was as if forgetting that they were in the middle of a battle. A slashing curse grazed his leg causing him to cry out in pain as he hit the floor, his leg unable to support his weight. Harry was about run to his two fallen comrade's aid when two canisters landed between himself and them, each leaking a white coloured smoke that enveloped the street. He remembered having seen something similar in a muggle film that he had once snuck a peak at when his aunt and uncle didn't know he was watching, the guards in a prison had tossed similar looking devices to control an unruly group of prisoners,. By the time the realization of what the devices were came to him it was already too late. The smoke burned Harry's lungs and caused his eyes to water uncontrollably as he breathed it in.

"BUBBLEHEAD CHARM HARRY!" Tonks' voice called out to him. He quickly followed the instructions and instantly inhaled a relieving breath of fresh air after a bit of blinking his eyes stopped watering. "_VIENTOS_!" Tonks called out and a gust of wind blew from the tip of her wand clearing the smoke from the street. Looking around Harry couldn't help but let a frustrated cry escape from inside of him. In the confusion of the smoke all the Deatheaters had escaped taking their wounded with them which meant that there were no prisoners to question.

"Harry I need help here!" Tonks called out to him her voice snapping him back to the moment at hand he rushed over to where Tonks was looking over their two downed comrades. It instantly became clear that Neville was in desperate need of medical attention. The slashing hex had pierced hit upper thigh and he was rapidly loosing blood.

"Alright Harry" Tonks said taking control of the situation "These two need immediate attention" Harry caught a glimpse of Neville and his stomach turned Neville had gone completely pale from the loss of blood. "Harry!" Tonks called out again brining him back out of his own head. "Come on, you grab Seamus I'll take Neville, Lets get them To St. Mungo's before their situations get even worse.

"Right!" Harry answered, he went over to Seamus lifted him over his shoulder, and with one last look over at Tonks, he apparated the two of them out of the street.

As they arrived at the wizard hospital, Tonks called out for aid and the Medi wizards instantly came over and rushed the two injured aurors off to emergency rooms. Tonks looked over at him.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine" he replied "A few scratches here and there but nothing serious, and yourself?"

"I'm alright, rolled my ankle when we arrived but I'll live" Tonks replied.

"One of us should contact Ginny and Lavender, and let them know that Seamus and Neville are here" he paused for a second "Especially Ginny, I think she'd probably have us skinned alive if we were to leave her in the dark about what has happened." Tonks half shuddered and grinned, the Weasley temper was renowned for being especially vicious.

"I'll got notify them Harry" Tonks told him "As for you, I want you to go home and help Cho get settled into her new home. Seriously Harry" Tonks scolded him "Like I told you before, the only auror I know who takes less vacation time than you would be Moody and we both know you don't want to end up paranoid like him, seeing dark wizards everywhere you go." Harry gave her a grateful smile.

"Thank you Tonks, let me know when those two are in stable enough conditions for visitors."

"I'll be sure to let you know, have a good night."

"You too" Harry replied and with that He apparated back to Godric's Hollow.

When Harry arrived home the whole house was dark except for a light coming from the master bedroom, as everyone had gone to bed after a long day of moving furniture. He quietly went upstairs making as little noise as he could on the stairs. When he reached the room he saw that Cho had fallen asleep with the light on a book lay open on her lap with the cover facing up. Harry couldn't help but smile, even all these years after school Ravenclaws never stopped being Ravenclaws, and books were to a Ravenclaw like tea was to the British Empire. He quietly went over and closed the book, marking her page (He knew from previous experience that not marking her page was listed right up there with infidelity on Cho's list of unforgivable crimes) tucked her in, blew out the light, changed into his pyjamas and slid into be next to her. Almost as if she could sense his presence in her sleep she turned over and snuggled into his side resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arm over his chest. He grinned as he in turn wrapped his arms around her and fell into the deepest and most peaceful sleep he'd had in a long time.

They awoke the next morning in the same fashion that they had fallen asleep. Cho cradled in Harry's arms, as she awoke Cho looked up at Harry, her eyes fluttering as they grew accustomed to the sunlight that was currently filling their bedroom and flashed him a smile so infectious that Harry soon found it on his face also.

"What time did you get home last night sweetheart?" Cho questioned

"Quite late actually" Harry answered, "How did the move go? Were there any problems? I'm so sorry I wasn't here to help you." But here put a hand over his mouth silencing the river of self conscious babble.

"Shhhhhh" she scolded smiling all the while, she had always found his self conscious mannerism adorable, even though the Harry of today was much more assertive and confident now, once in a while when he would get flustered, or feel self conscious, she could still see that young adolescent school boy who approached her in the corridors of Hogwarts in order to ask her if she would accompany him to the Yule Ball. "The move went fine Harry, although there were a few tense moments when the time came to unpack, but that was all due to various female opinions on Feng Shui."

"I'm guessing that the parties involved included; yourself, Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley and a certain Mrs. Granger Weasley?" Harry inquired. When Cho nodded he shuddered, he could only imagine how close Godric's Hollow must have come to experiencing another incident as four irate women squared off the men present searching for cover, each of them praying to Merlin that he survive the ordeal unscathed, or worse yet having his opinion asked of them which would mean being drawn into the center of the maelstrom. "Well I'm assuming since the house is still standing that you four came to an agreement?"

"Yes we did" Cho beamed in her head replaying the whole ordeal, and how she had come out on top in the end. You could say what you wanted about the Gryffindor courage, but when it came to rational and logic there was nobody who could best a Ravenclaw, although Hermione had come very close to winning the argument, in the end she had come out on top and in a sense she had claimed and defended what was now to be hers and Harry's home. At this moment Harry snapped her out of her trip down memory lane by asking her a question. "Sorry dear what was that? I was a little distracted"

"I asked you if Ginny was still here." Harry repeated "Neville had a bit of an accident yesterday and he is currently at St. Mungo's, I was going to let her know last night but since I arrived at such a late hour I figured that it was best to let her know in the morning, since the hospital staff wouldn't have let her see him anyway, Weasley temper or not."

"Oh dear is everything alright? What happened?" Cho's expression had instantly changed from one of peace to one of concern.

"They'll both be fine..." Harry assured her. "I'm not at liberty to tell you any details of what occurred, in truth all I can really tell you is that they were injured while they were carrying out Ministry business." He continued apologetically.

"Gotcha!" Cho winked at him in a mischievous manner.

The two of them proceeded to get up and head down the kitchen where a few of the movers were already having breakfast.

"Made yourselves right at home haven't you, you bunch of squatters!?" Harry called out in a scolding yet tongue in cheek fashion.

Ron looked up at him, bacon in his mouth still half chewed "Look here Potter, after you skipped out on all the grunt work yesterday, this coalition of unpaid movers feels we're at least entitled to a little sustenance" he answered in a very matter a fact tone. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley both gave simultaneous huffs in disgust.

"Ronald Weasley I've told you a million times to chew your food before speaking. Your father and I raised you better than that for the love of Merlin!" The Weasley matriarch scolded. Ron was about to answer but now it was Hermione's turn to have a go.

"Seriously Ronald in all the years that I've know you, thirteen years counting from the time we started at Hogwarts till now your table manners have not improved one bit. The manner in which you eat your food is downright unpleasant"

Harry couldn't help but grin as his best friend sighed in defeat under the ire of the two disgruntled females dropping his eyes back to his eggs muttering something about being crucified and burnt.

"Harry dear are you and Cho hungry?" Mrs Weasly asked "there is freshly brewed coffee on the table, and I'll have more eggs and pancakes and bacon ready in a couple minutes."

"Thank you Mrs Weasley" Harry answered with a nod as he and Cho took a seat at the table. "Maybe if we locked here and only let her out at meal times we could eat like this every morning" Harry whispered impishly in Cho's ear.

"Yes it would be nice wouldn't it? Cho grinned at him.

"Only we'd probably have an army of redheads beating the door down once they'd figured out that we had their care giver" Harry sighed with a disappointed look on his face.

"What are you two plotting over there?"Mr. Weasley questioned with a nervous tone.

"Nothing" the two of them answered simultaneously instantly straightening up. They looked at each other and burst into laughter as the rest of the table looked on in bewilderment.

They were half way through breakfast when Ginny came downstairs rubbing her eyes. "Will Neville be down soon Ginny?" Mrs Weasley asked. Harry's stomach went cold as Ginny gave Molly Weasley a confused look answering.

"Neville didn't come home last night. Harry shifted as it seemed that his chair had suddenly lost all comfort, as everyone in the kitchen shifted their gaze at him questioningly.

"Neville and Seamus are at St. Mungo's" Harry said again shifting uncomfortably, it truly felt as though the cushion on his seat and transfigured itself into a chair with needles. The two of them were injured last night during an investigation, they encountered a group of Deatheaters and..."

Ginny cut him off "WHY IN THE WORLD DIDN'T YOU LET ME KNOW LAST NIGHT HARRY JAMES POTTER!?" The entire kitchen seemed to shake under the force of the youngest Weasley's tirade.

Harry looked back up at her knowing full well that even though there was sense in his argument it wasn't going to matter much to her at the moment in her state of rage. "I didn't tell you because the healers told us last night that it would be morning before they could give us any information as to their status, so you didn't stay up all night pacing around a waiting room worrying over something, the outcome of which you have no control over. Now, when you go see Neville today he won't be worried about your welfare at a time when he should be worrying about getting better. Right now Tonks is down there, she promised to send word via Floo as soon as there is any news" He answered surprising even himself at how cool and collected he sounded.

Ginny continued her tirade for a little while longer as she stormed back upstairs the thought of breakfast completely forgotten.

"You're right, that army of redheads would probably destroy this place worse than You Know Who if we kidnapped their matriarch, leave it in shambles and kill us both" Cho whispered slyly in Harry's ear. Harry grinned.

"I'd fight a million ill-tempered redheaded Weasley armies before rather than let them touch a hair on your head." Harry answered kissing her on the forehead.

"Why Mr. Potter I had no idea that you had such a silver tongue in your possession" Cho quipped as she turned a bright shade of pink. Harry grinned even more broadly as he pulled her into a hug. He had truly meant every word of what he'd just said, he would die before he would ever let harm come her way.

An hour later after breakfast had been cleared up and everyone was showered and dressed, they set off for St. Mungo's.

*****

_**So there you are, another chapter finally up. A little more action to keep you entertained in this chapter, and again I apologise to all of you that were reading this story that it took so long to update I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review**_

_**Much love;**_

_**El Permanente.**_


End file.
